memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Hackett
| Place of birth = Boston, Massachusetts | Characters = T'Rul (two episodes); Seska (primary role) | Image2 = Seska-Cardassian.jpg }} Martha Hackett, born February 21, 1961 is an actress from Boston, Massachusetts, best known for her role of Seska on Star Trek: Voyager. She won a Dramalogue Award for her acting in the theatrical production Barbarians and has appeared in King Lear and The Revenger's Tragedy. Star Trek Her entry into the Star Trek universe came when she auditioned for the part of Jadzia Dax on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Although she didn't end up getting the part, which went to Terry Farrell, the producers did like something about her and she was called back to play a Terrellian in the series finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Unfortunately, her storyline was cut from the final production. A few months later she was called in to play Subcommander T'Rul, a Romulan on Deep Space Nine, in and "Part II". It was then a director called her, saying they wanted her for a role coming up later that season, on the new Star Trek: Voyager. When brought aboard to play Seska, she was promised a recurring role though there was no guarantee of the number of episodes, and the writer had not fully figured out her character yet. All she was told about the character was that "she was a member of the maquis, and she's not so happy with Janeway." It wasn't until her third appearance in that she knew Seska was "more than a little unhinged," and she was perfectly fine with the fact her character was a villain. :"I had a lot of sympathy for her. As an actor, you have to look at it from your character's point of view, even if your character is a murderer." - Martha Hackett In 1995, Martha found out that she was pregnant. Unsure about how this would affect her future on the show, she went to tell them and was told, "Wow! We're writing it in anyway." So she was very pleased at the interesting coincidence. Pleased after receiving the initial script for in which Maje Cullah and her baby die, while she escapes in a pod 'to live to fight Voyager another day,' she was later disappointed at the rewrites (and eventually final) script where she died, and both of the others lived. But overall she was pleased with how Seska eventually turned out. After Seska was killed off, she was pleasantly surprised to be called back later for , and surprised again later in 2001 for . Some other roles she is fond of are her character in "Never Been Kissed" and "Blessed Art Thou" (the latter, in which she plays a character named Anslem). In late 2000, she had her second child. Her favorite episode is "Maneuvers." She at one point had an official website, , but it has since closed. She was also interviewed in the March 2000 Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 11. Appearances (1994)]] As T'Rul * ** ** As Seska * ** Season One ** ** ** ** ** Season Two ** ** ** ** ** Season Three ** ** Season Seven Non-canon *Pok's mother (a Klingon) - (Star Trek: Klingon) Voice Acting Credits *Dr. Stevenson - (Star Trek: Elite Force II) *Commander Saffi Larsen - (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) *Additional voices... - (Star Trek: Armada II) *Additional voices... - (Star Trek: Klingon Academy) External Links * * * Interview at Littlereview.com Hackett, Martha Hackett, Martha Hackett, Martha de:Martha Hackett es:Martha Hackett